Thank You Barcelona!
by lisamariie1319
Summary: This story starts in The Real Paul Anka, except it takes place the day before spring break. So it’s a Friday. Rory doesn’t go see Jess and Logan doesn’t go to Costa Rica. RATED T


**A/N: This story starts in The Real Paul Anka, except it takes place the day before spring break. So it's a Friday. Rory doesn't go see Jess and Logan doesn't go to Costa Rica.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, except for seasons 1-5 and i'm getting season 6 delivered tomorrow on DVD.**

**Characters: my characters are on my Piczo.**

**Time Flies in Barcelona**

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"You haven't forgiven me," Logan said.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked slightly confused, what was Logan talking about?

Logan answered bitterly, "For the girls I was with when we were separated."

"I said I forgave you."

"Yeah you said it but you haven't. I'm going to the Pub; I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Rory whispered almost sadly after the door had shut. She picked up her phone and dialed her seven friends for an eight way call.

"Hello?" the seven other voices answered.

"Yale Pub! Now!" She needed a drink.

"We'll be there in fifteen; we're all on our way to see you anyways." Louise told her.

"Ok, Bye!" Rory hung up.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Rory's twin brother Kevin asked a half an hour later.

"Logan and I got into a fight." She answered almost nonchalantly.

"Again?" they all chorused.

Rory sighed, "Yes."

"Hey look there he is with Colin, Finn, Robert, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, and some other girl." Louise said.

"WHAT?" Rory yelled gaining the attention of the whole pub including the group in question, "Louise, that's his twin sister." (Go with it, all of them are in junior year, and Josh is a year older than Honor, and is Ethan's older brother by one year.)

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Rory's here? Does she ever come here without us?" Colin asked.

"Maybe she decided to come here to talk to me," Logan suggested.

"I don't think so, mate," Finn said eyeing Rory and the other seven sitting across the Pub.

"Who are they anyways?" Logan asked, Rory could have fun with her friends and possibly cheat on her, yet the time they spent apart killed her inside.

"The only two I recognize are Paris and Kevin," Steph told them.

"Kevin Hayden?" Honor asked. They had been high school sweethearts only at Boarding School.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"I hate Dad." Rory announced 4 drinks later.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because of his alcohol tolerance that I inherited, it makes it so I can never get drunk, I barely ever even get tipsy, and I want to get drunk tonight." Rory explained.

Kevin obviously understood, "Same here Sis, same here."

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Rory's had 4 drinks and she isn't even tipsy." Colin told the group.

"They were strong drinks too." Finn added.

Robert was curious, "Hey Logan, has she ever gotten drunk"

"No," Logan answered, "I've never even seen her drink like that, except for the _'Male Yale' _party, but she wasn't even tipsy after that either."

"Hey girlies, I love this song, let's dance," Steph said dragging the girls onto the danced floor.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Oh my god!" Madeline yelled.

"Fall Out Boy!" Paris added.

"I've got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That says You Should Shut Your Mouth!" Rory shrieked.

"Shall We Dance?" Louise asked, before the four of them went onto the dance floor.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"_

_We're the kids who feel like dead ends_

_And I want to be known for my hits not just my misses_

_I took a shot and didn't even come close_

_At trust and love and hope_

_And the poets are just the kids who didn't make it_

_Who never had it at all_

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

Rory and her group were dancing on one side of the Pub, while Steph and her group were dancing on the other side of the Pub.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

_And the record won't stop skipping_

_And the lies just won't stop slipping_

_And besides my reputation's on the line_

_We can fake it for the airwaves_

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead_

_From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Did you know Rory could dance like that?" Colin asked back at their table.

"Nope." Logan responded shortly.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

_Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense_

_Blame everyone but me for this mess_

_And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart_

_We never seemed so far_

_I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough_

_But we never had it at all_

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Will Logan get mad at you for mot saying anything while we're here tonight?" Matt O'Conner, Rory's cousin asked.

"It is a possibility," Rory told him.

"Soooooo…" Louise started.

"Spring Break for both Harvard and Yale are next week," Madeline pointed out.

"Barcelona?" Louise asked.

"Yeah." The other seven chorused. With that Louise went to get another drink.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

_And the record won't stop skipping_

_And the lies just won't stop slipping_

_And besides my reputation's on the line_

_We can fake it for the airwaves_

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead_

_From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

_To everyone else around me_

_Everyone else around me_

_Everyone else around me_

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"So what are we doing for spring break this year mates and loves?" Finn asked.

Rosemary answered him, "Spain! Or Barcelona I should say."

"Yeah we already got tickets to a Socialites Concert. It's like 6 girls, and 6 backup dancer guys who aren't always there but normally are." Steph joined the conversation.

"And nobody knows their names, just what they look like, but funny thing is there are no pictures of them on the internet." Juliet added.

"The seats are front row, all 8 of us. And anyways I need to do something to get my mind of my recent divorce." Honor stated.

"Recent divorce?" Logan asked, "You and Josh just got married."

"What happened?" Colin asked.

"He cheated on me with some girl he knew in high school. Her name was Summer Riley I believe. His younger brother Ethan dated her, and Josh was jealous. And now she is pregnant. Anyways, I don't even know what Ethan looks like, because he didn't come to the wedding." Honor told them.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Sooner than I thought." Ethan Gregory said to no one in particular.

"What?" Paris asked.

"Honor must have just told them my brother cheated on her."

"Josh is your brother?" Rory asked, "Oh my god, that is why he looked so familiar."

"Who did he cheat on her with?' Kevin was still hopelessly in love with her and was kind of relieved.

"Summer Riley." Ethan stated simply.

"THE SLUT FROM HIGH SCHOOL?" Rory yelled once again gaining the whole pub's attention.

"Little Loud Ror?" Louise asked, "Oh and by the way, we are performing in Spain."

"We're what?" Paris and Rory shrieked.

"Come on guys, the eight of us, Hales, Candy, Carter, and Jared. And Logan's crowd has front row seats for the show." Louise begged.

"Fine," Paris said.

"Ok, on one condition." Rory said, "I have a plan to get Logan to see I forgave him, but I need your help."

"Done," they all said.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Can we go now?" Rory asked.

"Whatever you want Ms. Hayden." Kevin told her. She was the sole heiress to the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes, as she had flat out refused. He would get the businesses but she got the money.

"Shove it Kevin," Rory responded dryly.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"They left about half an hour ago Logan," Juliet told him.

"They did?" he asked.

"Yes." Honor answered

Logan got up, "Fabulous, I'm heading home."

"Private airstrip tomorrow at noon." Steph told him.

"Alright, got it, I'll be there, bye guys." Logan then left the pub.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

When Logan got to the apartment he didn't see any sign of Rory but he did see a note on the counter.

_Logan-_

_I'm going to Stars Hollow to get ready for spring break and then I'm leaving from there. See you in a week._

_-Rory_

_P.S. Tell Honor I'm sorry Josh got that slut pregnant._

'She left for spring break to have a good time? Then I'll do the same thing.' Logan thought after reading the note.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

The next day at noon both groups boarded the Hayden jet/Huntzberger jet to leave for Barcelona, not knowing exactly what was in store for them.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Ready for take-off," the pilot of the Hayden jet announced.

"Barcelona here we come," all 8 from the night before and Haley, Candace, Jared, and Carter all yelled.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Ready for take-off," the pilot of the Huntzberger jet announced.

"Hey Logan, what's Rory doing for spring break?" Steph asked,

"No Clue."

"What?" Colin asked.

"She left for Stars Hollow last night before I got home and then went on spring break this morning."

Colin continued questioning, "And she didn't tell you where she was going?"

Logan sighed, "No."

"Oh."

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone later on after they had landed in Spain and were in their hotel.

"Where are you?" Logan asked.

"Spring Break. Didn't you find my note?"

"Yeah but where?"

"Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"I can't tell you Logan. I have to go, Bye."

"Bye."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh, so that's why you left without saying goodbye."

Rory sighed, "Bye Logan."

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

The week went by quickly and before they knew it, Saturday had come. The night of the show. They had 2 songs left and were now singing Seasons of Love from Rent.

_525,600 minutes, _

_525,000 moments so dear. _

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes – _

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

Rory was wearing a hat that hid her face throughout the show.

_How about love?_

_How about love? _

_How about love? _

_Measure in love. _

_Seasons of love._

This song meant a lot to the group because they sang it at graduation.

_525,600 minutes!_

_525,000 journeys to plan. _

_525,600 minutes – _

_How can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

The group continued singing thinking about how they were going to be helping Rory very soon.

_In truths that she learned, _

_Or in times that he cried._

_In bridges he burned, _

_or the way that she died._

Rory was nervous, what if Logan didn't get it.

It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.

As the end of the song neared, Rory realized she had to go through with this, it was the only way to get Logan, the old Logan, back.

_Remember the love! _

_Remember the love! _

_Remember the love! _

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of love! _

_Seasons of love._

The group finished as Louise took center stage with the mike to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the last song of the night. We would like to dedicate this song to Logan Huntzberger, to tell him to stop being an ass because…"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOVES YOU!" they all finished except Rory who had now taken her hat off and had her headset mike on but she had her back to the audience. She had also changed into a short skirt and tank top she knew Rory loved seeing her in.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"What's going on?" Logan asked. Then Rory turned around.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. The others were just as shocked.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

_Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now _

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
Then I see you smiling as I go oh, oh, oh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart I know what this is

Rory made her way over to stage left.

_Hey now, hey now,  
this is what dreams are made of_

Rory ran over to stage right.

Hey now, hey now,  
this is what dreams are made of

Rory then went to center stage.

I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

Rory winked at Logan and then sat on the edge of the stage.

(Hey now, hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of)

Have you ever wondered what life is about  
You could search the world and never figure it out (figure it out)  
You don't have to sail all the oceans no, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now  
It's you and me, yeah

Rory made her way over to stage left again.

_Hey now, hey now,  
this is what dreams are made of_

Rory then ran to stage right.

Hey now, hey now,  
this is what dreams are made of

Rory and returned to center stage.

I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of

Rory then ran through the audience throughout this verse and ended right in front of Logan.

(Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now)

Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)  
Then I see you smiling as I go oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's techni-color

For the rest of the song Rory sat on Logan's lap.

Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams, dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
Hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
This is what dreams hey now hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
This is what dreams are  
Dreams are made of

When she finished singing she kissed Logan on the lips before yelling, "Thank you, Barcelona!"

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"Do you see that I forgave you now?" Rory asked Logan after everyone had left.

"Yes." He replied before kissing her with great passion.

"Let's go back to my hotel," she whispered a little while later.

"Why? I think it would be kinda kinky to stay here." Logan joked,

"Come on Logan, or you won't be getting any for a long while." Rory answered seriously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Logan told her quickly.

"That's what I thought." Rory said before running so he could catch her, like he always did.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"They woke up a while later in Rory's hotel room after spending some time getting reacquainted with each other.

"Logan?"

"hmmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

"See I told you it would all work out." Lorelai told her daughter over the phone the next day when they got back.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. Oh I got to go, Logan's home."

"Dirty!"

"Bye Mom." Rory said before hanging up.

**XoX Rory Logan XoX**

**A/N: So what do you think? It took a while to write, but I like how it turned out.**

**Season 7: 7 days**

**Season 6 Dvd: TODAY!**


End file.
